Double Sided 3
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: 5 years after the events of the Second Nightmare T Incident, Toothless is finally returned to the Edge with his last mission. But what happens when said last mission is not one Toothless will allow happening. How will Toothless work his way out of this one? And will he finally put everything right? NOTE: This is the finished re-written story.
1. 1: ARRIVAL

**Welcome to the REWRITE of DOUBLE SIDED 3, the plot will 'mostly' remain the same up until CHAPTER 4, where i will change the ending so i can do a DS4. Anyway's, i hope you enjoy.**

 **"NORSE" Norse**  
 ***DRAGONESE* Dragonese**

 **CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself standing in the now familiar void that he alway's found himself in before and after every mission.

He didn't know how many missions he's done, or how many he has left. In the void, time is negative. Everything is the opposite of what he expects it to be.

He knew he had grown and that a pretty big amount of time had passed, but he didn't know exactly how much. He was now taller and his scales were now pure black instead of light blue.

Slowly a portal opens a few hundred feet in front him, the portal glows a brilliant red and the Red Death steps out from it. Her gray scales being lit up by the portal.

"Good news, Mr. Toothless, you only have one more mission. Once that mission is completed you will be returned to Berk. This mission will be a simple one as my employees have recognized...your complaints" The Red Death says and a portal starts forming behind Toothless.

"Well, give me my damn mission," Toothless says, he hopes that it wasn't one of those missions where he has to kill people. He hated himself for killing people for the Red Death. He just wished he could go home.

"Ahh, i was getting to that. I have noticed that you don't seem to know exactly how long it's been. Well, it has been nearly 5 years since you signed the contract" The Red Death reveals and Toothless steps back in shock, it had only felt like a few months, maybe a year or two at most...not five whole years.

"Now to talk about your mission. Your mission is to kill the one person who has managed to rally enough people to form a...army against me and my 'friends', you may know him. His name...is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" The Red Death says and Toothless takes two steps back in pure shock, his mind going num and his blood running cold.

"B-But, he's my best friend. I can't...i won't kill him" Toothless says and the Red Death smirks.

"Ah, but if you never complete the mission, your contract will never end. And i can keep you trapped in this void until you starve to death. Now, i will see you when the deed is done. Wake up, Toothless, wake up and smell the ashes" The Red Death says and pushes Toothless into the portal behind him, sending him back to Dragons Edge.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in a metal box with Death Song amber windows, Toothless then realized that the only exits were sealed and the box was MOVING.

He looks around to find a Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder in the box with him. He coughs loudly and the Monstrous Nightmare looks at him, curiously.

"I didn't see you get on at Defenders of the Wing Island," The Nightmare says and Toothless takes a moment to come up with the proper response.

"I, umm, i didn't exactly get on, i just sorta...appeared" Toothless explains and the Monstrous Nightmare laughs.

"Ah! Yeah, nice, sure" The Monstrous Nightmare says and Toothless looks out of the window to see that this metal box is flying over the water below.

"HOW IS THIS THING IN THE AIR!?" Toothless screechs and starts panicking, running around and trying to get out. The Monstrous Nightmare then pins him to the metal floor.

"Easy buddy! We don't need to cause a commotion! There are currently two big Sentinal dragons carrying this box from Defenders of the Wing Island to...Dragons Edge" The Monstrous Nightmare says and lets Toothless stand up, Toothless then realizes the Monstrous Nightmare said "Dragons Edge"

"Wait, Dragons Edge?" Toothless asks and the Monstrous Nightmare purrs with a nod.

"Yep! THE Dragons Edge, the second best place for dragons to live in the Archipelago, besides Berk of course. You're lucky if you get a spot on Dragons Edge, and it would take a miracle for anyone to get a spot on Berk, considering that it's overcrowded" The Monstrous Nightmare says and Toothless realizes just how much has changed since he left.

"Can we go to Berk, like, now?" Toothless asks and the Monstrous Nightmare laughs.

"No, you nut! I just said it would take a miracle to get a spot on Berk, let alone stay for more than 5 minutes. Plus, we're almost to Dragons Edge and cannot just change course for Berk, the two dragons up their need breaks. Plus, the trains only run once a week, and they only go to every island ONCE. They've already gone to Berk, so you'll have to wait until next week" The Monstrous Nightmare says and Toothless sighs, he goes to the back of the box and lays down

* * *

Toothless wakes up to a jolt as the box is set down, he then hears the doors open. He opens his eyes and watches as the Deadly Nadder leaves, and the Monstrous Nightmare turns to him.

"Well, here we are. End of the line" The Monstrous Nightmare says and leaves the box, Toothless eventually manages to shake himself awake and get out of the box.

When he got out, he swore for several moments that he was on a DIFFERENT Dragons Edge, but after noticing several familiar structures he knew he was on the same Dragons Edge that he and Hiccup had lived on. He didn't recognize it because of the tall huts, all the improved technology, and the new places.

He was shocked at how much Dragons Edge had changed, so he just started wandering. Walking around, trying to take in all the sights. He couldn't actually walk up to it all because there was a huge wall in between him and Dragons Edge.

He eventually found a bunch of dragons lined up at a gate, naturally, he was curious and got in line. The Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder from before were in front of him and eventually, a Zippleback got in line behind him.

He waited for around an hour, the line kept moving forwards and forwards, until he was next.

"NEXT!" Someone yells from inside a little box, Toothless stepping into the small hut as a boy wearing a vest and blue shirt looked him over.

"Ok, let's see, species is...Night Fury? That cannot be right, wait a minute..." The boy said and got a good, long look at Toothless' face.

"Holy shit, your...your Toothless Haddock," The boy says and Toothless laughs a bit.

"Nice to see Hiccup finally filled out those papers to make me a Haddock, took him forever" Toothless mumbles to himself and the boy laughs a bit.

"Well, that definitely sounds like Hiccup. Anyway's, you need to get to the teleportation labs so they can send you to Berk, they're located right next to the old clubhouse, you cannot miss them! The codeword is..." The boy leans down and whispers the codeword into Toothless' earflap, and Toothless nods. He then exits the hut and starts on his way to the labs, it was only when he was half-way there when he realized something, that boy was Gustav.

He didn't go back, but he pressed on. He eventually managed to get away from the streets full of dragons and make it onto the side streets, which lead to the older buildings.

He walked down the side streets for a minute or two until he came right up beside the clubhouse, it was boarded up and dust was gathering on the boards.

"Damn, so many memory's and they just...put them aside," Toothless says as a feeling of nostalgia came over him, he remembers taking short naps outside the clubhouse, and he remembers Hiccup laying on his back and reading a book.

Toothless walked for a few seconds until he ran into a huge hut, he then spotted a small door and he used his paw to knock on it.

"Hello? The password is lambda?" Toothless says and waits for what feels like forever. He then feels stupid and starts walking off, that's when the door opens and he turns back around to see Fishlegs.

"Toothless!? I didn't expect for at least another 6 months! I'll have to finish my calculations ahead of schedule. And I'll need to...well...oh fine, Toothless come in" Fishlegs says and gestures for Toothless to come inside, Toothless quickly enters to see multiple projects lying around, and a locked door.

"I honestly didn't know i would be back so earlier, myself" Toothless admits and Fishlegs laughs as he leads Toothless over to a crate.

"Well, isn't that life? Anyway's, i should get this armor on you before showing off something" Fishlegs says and then grabs a piece of metal from nearby, he uses it to smash the crate open and reveal a set of Gronckle Iron armor made specifically for a Night Fury.

"This...This is mine?" Toothless asks and Fishlegs nods, Fishlegs then starts attaching the armor around Toothless. He finishes with the helmet like device and he stands back with a smile.

"Ahh, i see the suit fits you like a saddle, at least, the saddle parts do. Anyway's, your armor is designed for maximum comfort and usability. The armor will allow you to fly on your own, while you don't even feel that it's on you" Fishlegs explains and Toothless walks around the lab, testing out the comfort of the armor. He could feel wool pads rubbing up against his scales, making him feel comfortable and causing him to purr in delight.

"You guys really accounted for everything with this armor," Toothless says while running around, making sure it feels good.

"Well, we worked on it for 3 years so i hope we did. Anyway's, I should show you the MRD" Fishlegs says and pulls a lever, causing a wall to slide out and reveal a huge room containing a platform.

Toothless and Fishlegs walk into the room and Fishlegs starts the machine up while talking.

"MRD stands for Matter Relay Device. Hiccup came up with the idea of using crystallized Skrill scales, while your equation on energy balance managed to make this all possible. And my idea of focusing Monstrous Nightmare flames at a certain point in the crystal while using your energy balance equations managed to make everything fit together, and thus the MRD device was born" Fishlegs says while powering up the device, the crystal at the top of it starts humming and shaking, but a few pieces of metal kept the crystal from falling out of the device.

"The MRD device allows instant transport from one point in the Archipelago to another point, the max distance for teleporting is 100 miles. This portal will lead to Berk, and on Berk, there are over 10 MRD devices all leading to different points in the Archipelago" Fishlegs explains and Toothless felt like a major leap had happened while he was away, but yet his equations made it all possible.

"So I see my energy manipulation equation and my energy balance equation came in handy" Toothless comments and Fishlegs nods happily, slowly, an orange portal forms on the MRD platform and Fishlegs watches it until it reaches full size.

"Ahh! Toothless, the portal is ready, you must enter it now. Oh, and Toothless, good to see you" Fishlegs says and Toothless smiles his famous gummy smile.

"You too" Toothless returns and steps into the portal, he was half-way through it when the crystal started melting from Changewing Acid.

"What!? Changewing Acid! Hiccup must have sent it on mistake! TOOTHLESS! GET OUT OF THE..." Fishlegs yells but suddenly a bright white light fills the room, and Toothless is gone.

* * *

Toothless opens his eyes to find the world gray, at first he thought the teleport had made him color blind, but he then saw the orange skies and he realized that the world around him was MEANT to be gray.

He then saw the Red Death standing a few hundred feet in front of him, she was talking to 2 similar sized Bewilderbeasts and a runt Red Death.

"Don't worry my friends, Toothless will kill Hiccup for us and then the Berkians will kill Toothless for killing Hiccup! It's a win-win, and we can go on with our plans" The Red Death says and her friends cough while pointing behind her. The Red Death turns around and spots Toothless, who has his middle claw up.

"WHY YOU SON OF A..." The Red Death starts but cannot finish as a bright light shines from where Toothless is, and then Toothless is gone.

* * *

Toothless opens his eyes to see the wooden walls of a hut, and some gray stone floors below him. He then realizes he's on Berk when the familiar smell of Berk hit him.

He then noticed Hiccup and Astrid walking into the room, chatting.

"Astrid, i think i sent Changewing Acid to Fishlegs instead of Monstrous Nightmare gel. We should send a terror and..." Hiccup says and they both noticed Toothless standing on the MRD platform.

"Oh, my gods...Toothless" Hiccup says while gasping, and Astrid covers her mouth in surprise. A bright light fills the room and Toothless is gone again, leaving Hiccup confused and Astrid shocked.

* * *

Toothless then opened his eyes to find himself underwater, he quickly shut his mouth and he starts to swim up, albeit very slowly.

That's when he looks down and sees a horrifying sight, a Scauldron was swimming up towards him fast, and it had its mouth open. Ready to swallow him whole and...digest him.

Toothless quickly screeched, letting oxygen out of his mouth in the process. He then started swimming up quickly, but he didn't make it to the surface before, with a comp, the Scauldron's jaws closed around him, and he screeched loudly.

Then a bright light filled the Scauldron's mouth, and Toothless was gone.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself back on Dragons Edge, Fishlegs was running around panicking while some people and dragons were trying to disable the MRD with their bare hands.

"Where could he have gone!? He can't just disappear! Let's try...Bah! Toothless! We're trying to turn it off but it's just not working! I'm going to destroy the crystal! You will end up somewhere random! Just make it to Berk using the suit!" Fishlegs says and picks up a crossbow, he aims it at the crystal and pulls the trigger. The arrow flys through the air and hits the crystal, causing it to shatter into tiny bits.

* * *

 **I decided to end the chapter here! Chapter 2 REWRITTEN EDITION will be out sometime soon and i hope to knock your socks off!**

 **Also, once i finish re-writing DS3, i will begin work on DS4!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: THE JOURNEY OF THE FURY

**Welcome to CHAPTER 2 of DOUBLE SIDED 3, sorry it took so long to get out. I took a bit of time with this one because i kept procrastinating and two was because i was suffering from writer's block. But, here it is! So let's get right into...**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY OF THE FURY**

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in a forest, but not just any forest. The forest on Berserker Island.

He looked around for a few moments before coming to the realization that the village was less than a minute away.

So he started walking, his scaley paws colliding with the cold grass. He was around half-way to the village when he heard IT, the sound of buzzing.'

Then, pain, he felt pain surge throughout his entire body. He remembered something, Dragons could live in the lower half of the village because of something. And because Toothless is a dragon, then well...lots of pain comes.

The only reason they were able to stay in Dagur and Heather's house when Nightmare T came, was because their home was all the way up in the mountains.

Toothless eventually made it to the village after stumbling around a bit, he managed to block the sound out by singing. So Toothless was walking around the village singing his head off.

"TAH DAH DAH DAH TAH DAH DAH DAH!" Toothless sang and then coughed loudly, he had been singing for so long that his throat had gotten extremely dry and painful.

That's when Toothless noticed just how much bigger Berserker Island is, there were more huts, more ships, more grass, and he also saw that Wall Market build that Gustav had come up with years ago, it was now a big hut sitting in the middle of the shops.

He then saw Dagur and Heather talking to each other, chatting about what he did not know. He slowly walked over, making sure to continue singing as loud as possible.

"DAGUR AND HEATHER!" Toothless sang, Heather and Dagur looked over at Toothless. Both shocked and confused.

"Toothless! Why are you singing? And how are you here?" Heather asks and Dagur just covers his ears, despite what some may believe, Toothless is not a good singer.

"I am SINGING to drown out the SOUND THAT HURTS! YEAH! ALSO! CAN I USE YOUR MRD DEVICE IC ICE!" Toothless yells at the top of his lungs and everyone looks at Toothless, confused and a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, buddy! But our MRD device is on Berk getting repaired after Windshear broke it" Dagur says while uncovering one of his ears for a moment.

"Its, not her fault, she just got too excited," Heather says and glares at Dagur, who has a deadpan look.

"And who exactly decided to let her practice tail shooting RIGHT NEXT to the MRD device," Dagur says and Heather sighs, they then turn to Toothless, who was still singing.

"You could just talk VERY LOUDLY! At least then my ears wouldn't be bleeding" Dagur says as he realizes that one of his ears is bleeding a bit. Toothless then stops singing.

"SORRY DAGUR!" Toothless yells loudly and Dagur sighs, it was still loud but at least his ear would stop bleeding.

"I NEED TO GET GOING TO BERK THEN! SEE YOU AROUND!" Toothless yells and jumps into the sky, flapping his wings extremely loudly in order to get extremely high into the sky. Also knocking over a small stand and causing a few people to cover their ears.

"That dragon has no respect for ears," Dagur says and Heather shakes her head with a smile, and Dagur laughs.

* * *

The sky was open and clear, there was a storm in the far distance and Berk was right on the other side of it.

Suddenly, a black blur flew above the water. His wing flaps causing the water to be sprayed onto his side and chest.

Toothless quickly flew higher into the air, the suit somehow making him even faster. He laughs as he passes a very slow old Terrible Terror.

"Wow, Hiccup and Fishlegs really overdid it with this thing," Toothless says and then smiles, he lets purrs as the sun heats up his back and head.

That's when his side suddenly felt TOO HOT and he was knock out of the sky, he flipped over and over again. He screeched loudly and fanned his wings out as far as possible.

Suddenly, a wind draft caught him and caused him to level out, he took in a very deep breath of relief before a blast of fire flys right past him. He turns around and sees almost 8 dragons flying towards him. A Deadly Nadder screeches sympathetically.

*You're caught in a bad human trap! LET ME HELP YOU!* The Deadly Nadder yells and pumps her wings, flying even faster. Toothless immediately flys off at top speed, trying to get away but just not losing them.

*I need this armor to fly!* Toothless yells, trying to explain that he needs the armor on. But the dragons were not listening. Toothless then realized that these dragons must have been abused by humans and that they must have also come from outside of the Archipelago.

Toothless then sends a plasma blast there way but they dodge it, Toothless grunts and searches around for a place to lose them. He spots a group of sea stacks and he smiles.

*Perfect* Toothless says and goes into a dive towards the sea stacks, he dodges and weaves through the sea stacks like its nothing, while the other dragons collide with sea stacks and have to stop chasing him.

Toothless comes out of the sea stacks and he settles into a regular flight speed, he smiles but then a fire blast JUST misses him and explodes right in front of him. He banks to his right to avoid the massive fireball.

He turns around and spots the same Deadly Nadder from before, the dragon roared worried.

*You need to let me help you!* The Deadly Nadder roars and Toothless growls, he flips around and sends a plasma blast directly into the Nadders face.

*No! I need this armor to fly! Look at my tail!* Toothless yells at the top of his lungs and the Nadder looks down at Toothless tail, finding nothing wrong at first until the Nadder notices that one of Toothless' tail fins has been replaced by a mechanical device, allowing him to fly.

*Oh, oh sorry* The Nadder says and quickly fly off to go help her friends, Toothless grunts and quickly gets back to flying.

He was around halfway to Berk when the sun started setting, and Toothless grunted. He was a Night Fury, he could fly at night.

Around half an hour later, and Toothless was proven wrong, he was half asleep and very close to the water.

Toothless only realized he needed to SLEEP when he fell into the sea. He quickly flew to a nearby abandoned island where he found a small cove with a pond and a cave.

*Perfect* Toothless said to himself and landed with a huff, he quickly made his way over to the cave and before entering, he took a long sniff to make sure no one else had claimed this cave or lived in it.

When he smelt nothing, he entered the cave and searched for a spot to lay down, he eventually found the perfect spot, that allowed him to see the entrance but also be warm and protected.

He was about to curl up and go to sleep when he suddenly flinched in a bit of pain, his stomach growling.

"D-Damn it, can't i just get sleep" Toothless moaned and moved to go get something to eat, he made it over to the pond and stared into it, he waited for a minute until a few fish swam into the pond.

He had to admit, those fish did look pretty tasty, and he hadn't had fresh raw fish in a long time. The Red Death had only feed him bread and chicken, no fish. Which isn't very healthy considering that a Night Fury's diet consists of Fish, Fish, and more Fish.

Toothless quickly snapped up those fish and swallowed them whole, filling his empty belly. Toothless purred a bit and went back to waiting for more fish.

That's when he got bored and started thinking, which in hindsight was a big mistake for him. He started thinking about Berk, Hiccup, and everyone else there, only making him miss them more.

That's when he asked the one question he shouldn't have, why did they care about him? What was so interesting about him that Hiccup would spend all the time around him? Sure he was a Night Fury but what was unique about him? What made him...him?

"I am Toothless, but just who exactly is Toothless Haddock?" Toothless asks himself while staring at his reflection in the pond, he was lost. He knew he was Toothless Haddock the Night Fury, but what kind of person was he? How did he act? What was he like?

What made himself...himself.

That question wouldn't stop plaguing Toothless even after he had caught the last fish in the cove. He went back into the cave, and curled up and start falling asleep.

But one question still would not leave his mind, just who exactly was he supposed to be?

* * *

Toothless woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open to the warm sunlight, he stretched with a loud yawn before looking outside to see storm clouds getting closer.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to fly through that storm to get to Berk," Toothless says and then sighs, might as well get it over with.

He quickly catches a few fish in the pond, and then he takes off into the sky. He started flying straight into the storm and he spaced out, asking himself the same question from before.

"Who exactly am i supposed to be?" Toothless asks himself and thinks on it hard, he's...well...he's a male Night Fury, so that's a good start in figuring out who exactly he is.

He try's figuring out beyond that, but he just couldn't find anything. There was so much going on in his life that he didn't know who he was anymore.

Toothless was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the loud thunder that comes before every loud lightning bolt, and he just barely managed to dodge the lightning bolt before it could hit him.

"Holy shit!" Toothless yelled as he realized just what he had flown into, a massive storm.

He dodged lightning and continuing flying, the winds were not helping either, they kept pushing him left and right, forwards and backwards.

That's when Toothless wasn't paying attention enough, and a bolt of lightning hit his foot, and he went limp. He quickly started falling and falling, until he hit the wavy oceans.

He slowly started sinking, and he tried fighting it, he tried swimming, flying and even swimming down a bit to gain a boost. But he just kept sinking downwards towards his doom.

Toothless then gave up and let himself continue sinking, he figured there was no point. No point to continue and try to escape, no point to LIVE.

That's when he remembered that there where still people who loved him like family, and some ARE his family, Hiccup, Astrid, the Twins, Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Heather, Mala, and so many more. Toothless realized that by giving up, he was letting down the people who loved him and the people he loved.

That gave Toothless the strength to continue, he put all his energy into swimming up, he tried his hardest while, in his mind, he repeated the names of each and every single person who was close to him or loved him like family.

He eventually managed to break the surface right when he started running out of oxygen, and he took a deep breath of the cold air, breathing in and out deeply.

That's when he realized something, the waves had pushed him out of the storms. He quickly flew into the air and shook himself off.

Toothless quickly set back on his path to Berk, while still repeating the names of the people closest to him. The people that kept him going when things got hard, the people who loved him like family. That only made him fly faster, he missed Berk and would stop at nothing to get there.

* * *

Toothless flew for nearly 14 more hours, he was exhausted at this point. He needed sleep, food, and water. And he also knew that Berk HAD to be right by, he just miss placed it...yeah that's it.

Suddenly, two huge gray statues rose in the distance, then a mountain, and then finally an island with a village.

Toothless recognized it right away, even though it looked a bit different, anyone would recognize their home.

"I'm finally home..." Toothless said with a smile and just flew even faster. He was finally home.

* * *

 **I was gonna have my beta review this, but i decided to just upload it as it is. My beta reader (Draconicbeing2.0) will start reviewing/betaing (Is that a word, it should be) this story with Chapter 3.**

 **Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: THE CHOICE

**Welcome to CHAPTER 3 of DOUBLE SIDED 3! This is the FIRST chapter to have been beta read by a beta-reader (Draconicbeing2.0). So yeah, let's get into...**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE CHOICE**

* * *

Toothless slowly started flying over Berk, getting a lay of the land after being away for so long.

It was different, but yet, it was still familiar. The architecture was a bit different but was still mostly the same as when they had left for the Edge.

First of all, the old Dragon Academy had been torn down and replaced with a new Academy that was huge, nearly 12 times the size of the old Academy

There were new buildings all over Berk, which was expected. But one of the things he didn't expect was that the Great Hall had been rebuilt from scratch.

"I wonder what happened there," Toothless asks as he looks over the new Great Hall. He then continues on his way to the Haddock house.

That's when he spots a huge place built into the side of the Berk Mountain. It was like a Great Hall but it wasn't exactly a Great Hall; no villagers were going in and out of it, and the doors of the building where small, meant for one Viking or Dragon at a time.

"Wonder what they keep in their" Toothless asked himself but shook it off; he would have all the time in the world to ask Hiccup about it. Hiccup.

He then remembered why exactly he was flying around Berk, so he started searching for Hiccup.

He searches everywhere around Berk until he caught Hiccup' scent, and he followed it. It led him to the Haddock house.

He almost didn't recognize the building, it was twice as big as before and it looked like it had been redesigned and rebuilt out of new materials.

Toothless silently landed outside of the Haddock house, and he slowly made his way to the front door. He then stopped just outside and took a deep breath.

"Get it together Toothless. This is the first time you've seen your brother in 5 years. Its ok, it's cool, just go in and act like nothing has changed...oh who am i kidding?" Toothless mumbles to himself before taking a deep breath and going inside.

He didn't recognize the interior at all, so much for one moment that he thought he was in the wrong house. But then he smelled the familiar scent he'd associate with the Haddock's, and he knew he was home.

He looked around and slowly went up the stairs, them creaking under his weight as he did. That's when he heard shuffling upstairs and he heard someone start talking, and he immediately recognized the voice.

"Hello? Dad? Astrid? Who's there?" Hiccup said from upstairs and moved towards the door.

Toothless decided it was now or never, and he just entered Hiccup's room.  
They locked eyes and they both froze, Hiccup was shocked and Toothless was having an emotional overload.

Then, Hiccup just ran forward and hugged Toothless, who was now crying in pure joy. But to be fair, Hiccup was also crying his eyes out.

"I missed you, you big baby boo," Hiccup says and buries his face into Toothless' warm scales. Toothless lets out a chuckle and hugs Hiccup that bit harder.

"I missed you too, you big clumsy fledgling," Toothless says with a deep purr, and Hiccup laughs loudly.

They continue hugging for what feels like forever until they finally stop hugging and take a good long look at each other.

Hiccup was shocked at how big Toothless was now, and how much darker Toothless seemed to be, both physically and mentally.

Toothless was also shocked, Hiccup was now 6 foot 4, and his hair had darkened a bit. But his eye color had remained the same.

Toothless also noticed how Hiccup was wearing a suit similar to his, which almost made Toothless chuckle about matching outfits.

After a bit, Hiccup decided to start talking.

"Umm...ahhh, hey bud?" Hiccup started out and Toothless somehow managed to chuckle even though he too was at a loss for words.

"S-Still can't even start a conversation properly," Toothless chuckles to himself and Hiccup scoffs, obviously jokingly.

"I can too! I start one all the time with Astr...I meant my Dad," Hiccup said and Toothless laughed, catching onto what Hiccup was originally gonna say.

"Oh, so what do you talk to your 'dad' about?" Toothless asks and Hiccup takes a moment to blush before responding.

"C-Chiefly things, oh, how about we talk about how I'm now Chief of Berk," Hiccup says and tries to hide his blush, only causing Toothless to laugh more.

"I'm surprised Berk isn't a wasteland yet," Toothless said jokingly and Hiccup scoffed while balancing on his peg-leg.

"Hey! I can lead Berk just fine, i mean, i did..." Hiccup says and starts to talk, but suddenly everything stops around them. They stop hearing the sounds of dragons flying, the sounds of people walking, and the sounds of the wind. Everything went still, and then they heard a female chuckle from outside.

"Oh no," Toothless mumbles to himself and they quickly descend the stairs, they run out the door to find the Red Death standing outside.

"Well well well, if it isn't you, Toothless HADDOCK. A shame that you let a human degrade you by calling you FAMILY," The Red Death says and Toothless snarls.

"He's my brother," Toothless says and the Red Death laughs.

"Kill him, now. Otherwise, your contract will never end," The Red Death says and Hiccup gasps, Toothless snarls, and opens his wings, hiding Hiccup from view.

"No, I will not kill my brother," Toothless says and the Red Death snarls.

"If you do not do it, i will be...forced to curse you with a battle you have no chance of winning," The Red Death says and Toothless just laughs a bit before snarling.

"You killed so many dragons in the war, including my MOTHER and my FATHER. You FORCED me to be something I'm not, you ATE members of my species, and YOU tortured me physically and mentally by unleashing Nightmare Toothless. And then you expect me to kill Hiccup for you? You've ruined my life. My only curse is you," Toothless says and the Red Death laughs.

"You think that's bad? I can make your life a living hell which you could never escape from by killing everyone in the Archipelago, but I won't if you kill Hiccup" The Red Death says and Hiccup steps out from beside Toothless. He knew what he had to do.

"Toothless, if it means saving the Archipelago..." Hiccup starts and Toothless turns to him, mad.

"No," Toothless says with an incredibly stern and commanding voice, one he had never used on anyone up to that point.

"Toothless..." Hiccup starts but Toothless growls.

"I said, no," Toothless says and then turns back to the Red Death, who just smirks.

"If you don't kill him, I will send my armies to the Archipelago and they will take away everything you love," The Red Death threatens and Toothless chuckles.

"Let them try, and we'll fight them," Toothless says and looks over at Hiccup, who was looking at him, worried and confused.

"Together," Toothless says and Hiccup nudges Toothless.

"But we'll lose," Hiccup says and Toothless still smiles.

"And we'll do that together too," Toothless says and Hiccup slowly but surely smiled and joined by Hiccup's side. The Red Death snarled.

"Well, if that's what you want, I will just send in my armies. See you never Mr. Toothless," The Red Death says and opens a portal. Then she walks into it and closes it behind her.

Suddenly, everything goes back into motion and Toothless turns to Hiccup, who smiles.

"I got a plan bud, but first, there's someone you need to meet," Hiccup says and Toothless tilts his head confused as to who Hiccup wants him to meet.

* * *

Hiccup sent a Terrible Terror to all of Berk's allies, telling them of what happened and what he needed from them.

Hiccup then started leading a confused Toothless up to the Great Hall, and eventually, Hiccup managed to get Toothless into the crowded Great Hall.

"You should have seen this kind of crowd in the old Great Hall, oh man, it was a sight. The Twins sat up in the rafters and ate popcorn while watching us all fight," Hiccup says and Toothless chuckles, just imagining the scene.  
Hiccup then leads Toothless through the Great Hall, until they finally arrive at the other side of the Great Hall. There was a Stormcutter and a female sitting and playing.

"Hiccup!" The female says and walks over to Hiccup, Toothless tilts his head curiously. He had never met this female before.

"Hey, umm, yeah, Mom this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my Mom, Valka" Hiccup says and Toothless smiles before the realization hit's him. He's Hiccups brother, which also means that Valka is now his Mom.

"Ummmmmmm, h-hi?" Toothless says, suddenly getting very nervous about how he acts.

"Toothless, come on, stop acting like that and say hi to...Oh, now i see," Hiccup says as he comes to the same realization. He then realizes he just drew Toothless into a stressful and very important moment without giving him a single warning.

"Umm, ok, you two, I'm gonna go get Toothless some water and fish. Mom, what do you want?" Hiccup asks and Valka turns to Hiccup nervously.

"Umm, some water is fine," Valka says while practically shaking with nervousness, Hiccup fake smiles and walks into the Great Hall's kitchen.

He quickly makes the food and water while trying to come up with a plan.

"Umm, ok, maybe I can talk to Toothless or my-our Mom? What do I say though? What do I do?" Hiccup mumbles to himself for around 5 minutes before deciding to go outside with the food.

The second he steps out, he finds Valka and Toothless laughing.

"And then! He flipped on the ice and fell on his butt, in his underwear!" Toothless says and Valka laughs a bit harder. Hiccup smiles at seeing his Mom and his Brother getting along.

And that's when Hiccup realizes what story Toothless is telling, and he quickly runs over, panicked.

"Umm! That never happened! I swear!" Hiccup says while raising his hands in defense. But Valka only chuckles a bit while Toothless gurgle laughs.

"Really? Tell that to Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens. They all saw you slip and fall right on your ass. In your underwear. While you had the words moopy loopy written on your chest. Let's just say we never let you go more than 24 hours with sleep again," Toothless says and Valka bursts out laughing.

Hiccup feels embarrassed that his brother was sharing a...private moment. But then he comes up with something and smirks.

"Hey Mom, want to hear a funny story about Toothless?" Hiccup says with a smirk, and Toothless shakes his head, trying to tell Hiccup no.

"Sure Hiccup," Valka says and Hiccup smiles before starting, while Toothless gets ready to be embarrassed.

"Ok, one time, Toothless was eating fish and he thought a box full of dragon nip smelled tasty, so he swallowed it whole. Let's just say when the dragon nip entered his system, he went crazy. So much that we don't even remember what exactly happened. But let's just say, when we woke up, Toothless was stuck up in a tree, with an outhouse door on his head, while he groaned from both pains and after having eaten half of the fish stores. Also, everyone on Berk was covered in paint for a week. We never let Toothless eat Dragon Nip after that, EVER," Hiccup said and Toothless whimpered.

"Of course you had to tell that one" Toothless said to himself and Hiccup chuckled while moving over to Toothless.

"Don't worry bud, there's a more embarrassing one, but I'm saving that one for when i need it" Hiccup whispers into Toothless ear and Toothless locks up. What was more embarrassing than that one? Well, Toothless didn't want to know so he went back to talking to his technically adoptive mother about Berk and Hiccup and Dragons.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for Hiccup to activate the portal to the other dimension that they THINK the Red Death's in. Everyone was getting ready and the portal slowly started opening.

"Once the portal is fully open, you all need to get through as fast as possible! I don't know how long I can hold it open. Bringing you back may be a problem, so I will open the portal back up again in one hour. But beyond that, you may get stuck there. So good luck," Fishlegs says from atop a platform and he slowly started increasing the power to the portal.

Toothless then looked at everyone around him, the Dragon Riders, Heather, Dagur, Mala, Throk, Stoick, Valka, the A Team, all the Dragons, and the Wingmaidens were all around him.

Toothless then came up with an idea. It was insane, but he knew it just might work and save everyone's lives. At the cost of his.

Suddenly, a group of enemy Dragons came from the portal and started blasting at the group, the group started firing back with arrows, ax's, and more.

The enemy dragons eventually collapsed and passed on, Toothless watched as the portal grew bigger and bigger with each moment.

Then, a huge Dragon came through the portal and everyone started attacking it. Then the huge Dragon used his claw to swipe at Heather, sending her flying into a wall.

Everyone immediately went over to Heather right after killing the huge Dragon, and they started helping her up.

"It's ready! YOU MUST GO, NOW!" Fishlegs yells and uses his body weight to keep the control lever at maximum, keeping the portal open.

Toothless then ran towards the portal, and he turned around and fired a plasma blast at a ceiling beam, causing a good portion of the roof to collapse.

"TOOTHLESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hiccup yells and Toothless whimpers while backing up into the portal.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this alone," Toothless says and lets himself go into the portal, he knew he was going on a suicide run, but he had to, for Berk.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the slowly closing portal that Toothless had just gone through, and Hiccup quickly managed to crawl underneath the broken ceiling beam and make it onto the other side.

He runs towards the portal and jumps in after Toothless, and thus Hiccup disappeared.

Everyone watches as the portal collapsed and closes. They all look up at Fishlegs who falls over, and they hear a loud crack.

They all look up at the only crystal available for them to use for transport between dimensions, and they realize something. It has shattered.

"Oh no," Astrid says and runs over to where the portal used to be. It was gone forever. They couldn't get Hiccup or Toothless back.

The only way they had access to the Red Death's universe, was now gone.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 3! CHAPTER 4: THE BATTLE BETWEEN INFINITY will be out sometime soon, also, that chapter will NOT be a re-write...IT WILL BE A COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER! Yay!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: THE BATTLE BETWEEN INFINITY

**Hello everyone and welcome to CHAPTER 4 of DOUBLE SIDED 3. The final chapter of this book before i start work on Double Sided 4! So, let's just get straight into...**

 **CHAPTER 4: THE BATTLE BETWEEN INFINITY**

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself standing in water, but this was not normal water. It was water that was red. He looked around and up at the sky. The ground is gray and the sky is orange. The clouds are blue, and the tree's leaves are yellow.

That's when Toothless hears something or someone splash into the water behind him, and he immediately turns around while charging up a plasma blast. But the plasma blast died in his throat as soon as he saw who was behind him.

"Hiccup! What are you doing here!? You need to..." Toothless yells and then the portal closes, and a sonic boom comes from the portal, knocking Hiccup onto Toothless' back, and Toothless a bit back.

"Oh, no! Now I can't get you back!" Toothless yells and Hiccup sighs before climbing off of Toothless' back and facing him.

"I'm not letting you go on a suicide run alone," Hiccup says and Toothless roars in his face, fricking ROARS in his face.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" Toothless yells as loud as possible and then takes a few deep breaths while tears come from his eyes. Hiccup immediately runs over to Toothless and hugs him.

"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon, buddy. I promise," Hiccup says and Toothless whimpers before realizing just exactly where they were standing. He then nudges Hiccup and Hiccup stops hugging him.

"We...we need to get moving before the Red Death's army cracks down on us," Toothless says and starts looking for some resemblance of society. That's when he spotted a huge mountain nest, but it didn't look beautiful, it didn't even look livable. But yet, he saw some dragons flying in and out of it.

"We need to go there. Something tells me we'll find some resemblance of society there," Toothless says and uses his paw to gesture to the mountain. Hiccup nods and they quickly set out on their journey to the mountain.

The entire way there, Hiccup and Toothless never spoke a word. Hiccup was curious about the world he was in and thus was looking around, while Toothless was still angry at Hiccup for following him on a suicide run.

They eventually reach the base of the mountain, and Hiccup climbs onto Toothless back. Toothless nods and then flies up into the mountain.

What they see inside is both horrifying and scaring all at the same time. This mountain wasn't just a mountain, it was a dragon slave mine, where dragons worked away to mine stone and metals for the Red Death's army.

The watched as a small Terrible Terror tried pushing a box into an elevator, but then an armored Monstrous Nightmare came over.

*You've failed to deliver enough supplies this week, so you will be executed for your failure* The Monstrous Nightmare says and then snaps the Terrible Terror up in his jaws, and swallows him whole.

Toothless and Hiccup look on from the shadows of the upper levels, horrified at what was going on.

"They're enslaving dragons, and then forcing them to work here," Hiccup said to himself while Toothless snarled.

"I will not allow it anymore," Toothless says to himself and turns to Hiccup, who was still staring on horrified.

"Hiccup, get your shield and sword ready. We're gonna free these dragons," Toothless says and Hiccup nods. They both prepare for the battle of their lives.

After being 100 percent sure that they're ready, Hiccup runs down to distract the guard dragons.

"HEY! OVER HERE, YOU SPINE-LESS REPTILES!" Hiccup yells the number one worst Dragon insult that Toothless gave him. All the guards turn to Hiccup and snarl, and they chase after him.

Toothless comes down from the upper ceiling and he searches around for a moment, the enslaved dragons ignoring him.

He finds a huge iron door, with orange light shining out from underneath it. He searches around until he figures out the complicated mechanism: two levers that unlock the door to enter a room containing a puzzle with over 9,000 combinations, and only one will unlock the door.

"Holy Thor, I'd better figure this out quickly" Toothless mumbles to himself and gets to work.

* * *

Hiccup runs down the hallways, dragon fire going over his head while dragons continued chasing after him.

"Oh crap, got to get away from them..." Hiccup mumbles to himself and looks for the perfect hiding place.

That's when he notices a small, hidden cubby hole which would be perfect for him to hide in.

He ducks into the hole, and almost all of the dragons fly right by, thinking that Hiccup just continued running.

"Thank the gods..." Hiccup mumbles and then he hears the sound of claws against stone, and then a Monstrous Nightmare appears in his vision. He quickly raises his shield before the Nightmare's claws could collide with his face.

'AHH!" Hiccup yells as he holds onto the shield with all he's got, but it doesn't last long before the last bit of the shield is taken away from him.

He watches as the Monstrous Nightmare smirks and charges. He raises his arms and prepares for a ton of pain. That's when he heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury building up a plasma blast. He opens his eyes to see the Monstrous Nightmare running away and Toothless running up to him.

"Hiccup?! Are you alright?" Toothless asks and Hiccup nods with a sigh.

"Yeah, but my shield is toast," Hiccup says and gestures to his broken shield that lay a few feet away.

"Don't worry, brother. I have your back?" Toothless says and pulls Hiccup out of the cubby hole. Hiccup climbs onto Toothless' back and they head back into the main room to find it empty with the huge metal doors open.

"You got them out?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods happily with a purr. Hiccup climbs off Toothless and shakes his dragon's head playfully.

"Toothless, you clever dragon! How did you figure it out?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a moment to remember just how he did it.

"Well, the levers where easy. But the puzzle was the hardest. I tried 1,924 combinations before getting the right one," Toothless says and Hiccup laughs.

"You do work fast," Hiccup says and Toothless chuckles. That's when they heard the sounds of dragons snarling and running. They look down a hallway to see many guards running towards them.

Toothless quickly throws Hiccup onto his back and they start running down hallways and corridors, dodging and weaving through mazes and boxes.

They reach a room containing a huge portal leading to a destination unknown. Toothless jumps in and they're teleported. The teleport causes the entire room to explode, taking out a number of the guards and destroying the teleporter.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup opened their eyes to find themselves in a huge, gray room, with a hallway at the end. They didn't know where it led, but from the sounds of dragons coming from the end of the hallway, they knew it would lead to a fight.

They slowly made their way over to the hallway, but then a dragon quickly jumps over Toothless, grabbed Hiccup, and pinned Hiccup to the floor.

Hiccup raised Inferno and was about to strike at the dragon, so it would let him go, but the dragon chomped down on Inferno and shattered the flaming sword into tiny bits.

Hiccup became wide-eyed and afraid. He knew had no weapon. He was defenseless.

Then Toothless pounced on the dragon and bit into its neck, causing it to wail in pain. Toothless backed off with a snarl, and the other dragon ran away quickly.

"Hiccup! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Toothless asked quickly and Hiccup chuckled a bit while getting up.

"I'm fine, but my sword was destroyed," Hiccup said and picked up a few broken pieces of Inferno. Toothless sighs and then starts searching for something.

"Toothless...what are you..." Hiccup starts but stops when Toothless suddenly comes over, grabs him, and then drops him in a small but hidden hole.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and tries to climb out, only to realize that the hole is just a bit too deep.

"I'll be right back. I can't be looking out for you every second while trying to fight enemy dragons," Toothless says and runs off. Hiccup gets angry.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells angrily and tries to get out, only to fail and fall flat on his butt.

* * *

Toothless was running down hallways, trying to find the source of the noise. He stopped just outside of a room. He took a deep breath and then entered.

What he saw was shocking; this room was not small, but massive! And inside it, were two Bewilderbeasts, a runt Green Death, and the Red Death. But they were not Night Fury size. They were bigger than their normal size; they were the size of the ENTIRE island of Berk.

"Ahh Toothless, nice to see you've joined us. I'd like you to meet my friends, Vormir, Infinity, and Runt. Now it's time for you to die," The Red Death says and then raises her paw, ready to square Toothless right there and then.

That's when Toothless notices that they've started the teleporting process, and Toothless remembers what happened to him when the crystal was melted. But what if it shattered mid teleportation? He thought long and hard about it and decided to go ahead and do it.

So, he ran, and dodged, and fired plasma blasts at the huge dragons. Eventually, the huge dragons got bored and stopped trying to stomp on him.

"Well, i guess we'll leave the killing to the guards, seeing as we will be quad-trillions of miles away in another universe," The Red Death says with a smirk and the other big dragons smirk. Then, a few hundred guards enter the room and all start blasting at Toothless.

Toothless quickly jumps behind a wall and hides. He waits for a few moments before taking a peek.

The huge dragons were already fading away as the teleporting machine worked its magic. Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Now or never," Toothless said to himself and ran out from behind the wall. He flew into the air and dodged and weaved through the hundreds of dragons chasing him.

He eventually managed to make it to the platform containing the crystal, and he smiled while walking forward. But then, a Monstrous Nightmare came from out of nowhere and ambushed Toothless, pinning him.

The Monstrous Nightmare then used his magically enhanced claws to stab Toothless in the stomach, causing the Night Fury to wail in pain.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the Monstrous Nightmare, killing it instantly.

He coughed up some blood as he rolled over onto his chest and belly. He could hear the big dragons chuckling from nearby.

"Oh look at this, the MIGHTY Night Fury, gravely injured by a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE. Ha!" One of the big dragons said and Toothless coughed up a lot of blood at that moment.

He slowly got on his weak and shaky paws, he started limping over to the crystal. The big dragons were almost now all faded away, and he knew he only had seconds before the teleport was complete.

He used the last of his strength to make it to the crystal, and swiped it with his claws. The crystal was shattered into bits.

"NOOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Red Death screamed as the teleport caused them all to be stretched and pulled across time and space. Then the teleport failed and they all disappeared.

Bright green light filled the room as the room was filled with explosions and it started to collapse.

Toothless collapsed onto his belly, a pool of blood slowly forming underneath him. He looked at green lights and explosions while coughing a bit more blood.

"I hoped... there will be...stars" Toothless mumbled under his breath before closing his eyes as the entire room exploded into flames, taking the entire universe he was in with it.

* * *

Toothless thought he was dead. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and smelled nothing. That's when he heard the sound of a dragon coughing.

He tried to open his eyes. It took him several moments before they responded and then he realized something. He was still alive.

But...he should have died, the room was exploding and the universe he was in was collapsing! How did he...

That's when he sees a gravely injured Red Death standing in front of him, and he understood just exactly what had happened.

"YOU" Toothless managed to weakly say while just barely getting his balance, his entire side was covered in blood and his belly didn't look much better, considering that he now had a huge scar right on his underside.

"YOU killed my friends, and for that, you will pay. But I plan to do it...in a special way. I am going to stick you between time and space, forever stuck away from reality. You will never be able to truly SETTLE, you will always be moving, whether it be through time, space, or reality. YOU will never be allowed to die while in MY HELL," The Red Death says and a portal slowly forms underneath Toothless, and he screeches and try's to avoid falling into it.

But he fails, and he falls into it. Everything went dark and he started falling asleep.

"TOOTHLESS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He heard Hiccup yell, and then he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **That WRAPS up Double Sided 3! I hope to have Double Sided 4 out sometime soon! Thank you for everyone who sat through this re-write and has been waiting patiently for Double Sided 4.**

 **Here are two hints for Double Sided 4:**

 **1) It involves time and parrel universes.**

 **2) Toothless will unlock his full potential and strength.**

 **Anyway's that's it for Double Sided 4! I would also like to thank my Beta-Reader for beta reading this chapter for me. Thank you all and see you all in Double Sided 4**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
